100 Years Old
by midori1550
Summary: "Im telling you man one shot of tequila every morning and you'll live to be 100" "And why would I want to be 100 Naruto, whats there to do that I can't possibly do now hu?" Well there maybe nothing to do but, someone to live for. one-shot


One Shot time :D okay I know I haven't updated my other story but I just kinda feel like I have too many ideas in my head right now and I don't want my story to go to shit if I start adding all these crazy things. But I just need to get them out of my head you know so here we go :3 ANNNNNND I don't own any of the charters and again they are probably occ but whatever

"Naruto shut the fuck up dude."

"Nah dude I'm telling you this guy was 100 years old, he told me to take a shot of tequila every morning and I could live to be the same."

"Ya, whatever Naruto. I swear you meet the strangest people dude it's like you're a magnet for them."

It was Friday night in Konoha where in a popular karaoke bar sat Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji. Talking shit and just passing time before the weekend came. Naruto telling the story of some guy he met who was apparently 100 and his secret to becoming 100.

"Dude even if that WAS true why the hell would I want to be 100, what would I be able to do that I can't do now?" Sasuke asked taking a swig of his beer.

"Ya the sooner I get to sleep forever the better." Answer Shikamaru not even lifting his head to look at anyone.

"Ah! Forget you guys, this dude was cool man, he had like two full sleeves and some more ink on his neck!"

"Speaking of tattoos, hey Sasuke are you still dating that one girl you started tattooing, you know the one with the crazy hair?" asked Kiba while reaching forward and grabbing his own beer.

"You mean Sakura, ya we're still dating, I think Im gonna ask her to move in with me."

"Wow, you serious wait….you live with ME you asshole." Exclaimed Naruto.

"Sounds troublesome, hey Choji you getting more chips?" asked Shika as he saw Choji getting up.

"Ya Im getting them." Replied the large man with a wave of his hand.

"Dude that's a pretty big step, so I'm assuming you guys are pretty serious then?"

"Well ya obviously."

"Hey what about me dude, Im your roommate you didn't think to ask if I was cool with it huuu?!" Asked Naruto starting to feel bothered more and more by the thought of it.

"I mean I knew you were an asshole but I didn't think this big of one."

"Calm your balls dude, I already told you the other day I was thinking of moving out remember besides, Im still not sure if or when Im going to ask her."

"Oh, well okay than." Finally feeling more relieved with the resolution.

By this time Choji was walking back with the chips already eating most of them with this smug smile on his face.

"Whats got you so cheery?" asked Kiba.

"I'll tell you, hey Sasuke Im pretty sure your girlfriend just walked in here with a group of friends."

Right away Sasuke got real interested in what someone else had to say, as he started looking towards the entrance of the bar.

"Ya right there see, I mean Im not 100% sure but I don't know many girls with pink hair, green eyes and tattoos."

Finally all the rest of the guys looked over and noticed the group of girls.

"Yep that's her, be right back." As he got up to leave Naruto got really interested in one girl that was walking with Sakura, one with dark inky black hair in lose curls.

"Hey Sasuke, whos that girl with Sakura?" asked Naruto while getting up to follow him.

"How the hell should I know I haven't met all her friends yet?" Sasuke answered while giving his long time friend an irritated look.

"Well ask who she is dude." Naruto said still focused on the mystery girl.

"No dude ask her yourself, what are you like in the 2nd grade?"

By this time Sasuke was to far to question any more walking up to the group of girls.

"Damn it Sasuke!" Naruto said sitting back down with his childish pout.

"What's your problem dude?" Asked Shikamaru, not really caring but knew he would get annoying if no one asked.

"Sasuke won't ask who Sakura's friend is."

"Which one, she has multiple friends." Replied Shika.

"The one with the black dress and dark hair, she's beautiful man." Still in awe of the young woman who sat across the bar from him, 'wow was she a beauty', from what he could tell from that distance any ways.

"No way, that can't be her." Kiba saying to no one in general but loud enough for the group to hear what he was saying.

"Her who?" Asked Shika with Naruto wanting to know as well.

"He sorry Naruto but that girl is WAY out of your league." Kiba said while closing his eye and drinking more of his unfinished beer.

"What do you mean out of my league, and how the hell would you know that ya prick?!"

"I would know that you idiot because I happen to know her." Answered Kiba.

"What, you do!? Tell me who is she, what's her name?" Eagerly asked Naruto, forgetting about the fact that not less than a minuet ago Kiba said she was out of his league.

"Calm down Romeo, like I said she's way out of your league and defiantly too good of a girl for you besides, her cousin is Neji and if he even found out you were interested in his baby cousin, you'd be in a grave."

"Oh so that's Neji's little cousin the one you were friends with since you guys were like 12 ya?" Asked Shikamaru knowing whom Kiba was talking about.

"Yep that's her but I haven't seen her since we were like 18, 19, damn she looks good." Kiba said with a borderline perverted smile.

"Would someone PLEASE just tell me who that beautiful woman is?" Naruto asked out with a painful look on his face.

"*Sigh* Ok fine, her name is Hinata Hyuga, you know Hyuga as in she's related to Neji Hyuga. That's why Im saying she's out of your league dude sorry man."

"And why would I be out of her league huuu?"

"Dude just look it you, you got tattoo's and piercings, and look at her, Im surprised she's even in here, she's not usually the type of girl to come to places like this."

"But you just said you haven't seen her since you two were like 19 soooo she might have changed, and besides good girls always like guys with tattoos you said it your self once Kiba."

"Okay I know I said that and as a guy WITH tattoo's I still stand by that 100% but this is a different case with this girl. She comes from a totally different breed of people. I mean you see how Neji is, she's not like that but she has to deal with people like him and if he or her father found out she was seeing a guy like YOU, aw man dude, they would flip."

By now Sasuke was walking back with his girlfriends hand in his.

"Guys this is Sakura my girlfriend, you already know Naruto the dobe." Gesturing to Naruto.

"HEY! Oh hey Sakura."

"Hi it's nice to finally meet you all." She gave a small wave with a bright smile.

"Uh do you guys mind if me and my friends sit here, we keep getting hit on by strange guys?" She asked looking almost guilty for asking.

"No we don't mind at all, Choji man where are you going?" asked Kiba noticing his friend gathering his things.

"Ah sorry dude I got to go I got work in the morning still, see you guys later." He finished as he got up and left.

"Really? Thanks you guys I'll be right back." She said as she walked backed to her friends, Naruto noticed how Sasuke's eyes followed her every move in that white halter dress she wore.

"Hey Sasuke eye to your self." Snickered Kiba.

"She's my girlfriend you dick." Sasuke said sitting back down in his original spot.

As the group of girls started to walk back Naruto got more nervous by the second. As Hinata Hyuga got closer and closer to him he could actually see how beautiful she really was. Long black hair in lose wavy curls, her bangs were cute into vegan girl bangs so her eyebrows were visible. She had on a black dress that was tight at the top but flared out at her waist kinda like a dolls dress. He couldn't tell if she was wearing a lot of makeup or not but after glancing at her eyes, he couldn't look away. Two pools of melted lavender swirled around those eyes, not really silver not really white but exactly as he described more lavender. Neji's were white and dark and cold, but not this girl, and the smile that came with it was the cherry on top, her lipstick was a shocking red orange and her eyeliner on top came to a perfect wing.

Including Sakura there were 5 girls all-together, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, and an older friend Tenten. But luck must have been on Naruto side tonight because this girl of his dreams sat beside him, 'damn she smelled nice too'.

"Hi Im Hinata, sorry we had to itrude like this but we were just getting really uncomfortable over there." She said with a guilty smile looking up at Naruto, 'what is this cute creature'?

"Oh no problem Im just glad we aren't considered 'creepy guys'." He answered lifting his arm to scratch the back of his head, a nervous habit.

"OH my gawd is that…..KIBA!" And then luck desided to go back to wherever it is it came from, as she got up to go hug and sit next to Kiba.

"Hey Hinata long time no see, you look good, like really good girl."

"Hahaha shut up Kiba how have you been?"

For the next ten minuets the two talked about what had been going on in there lives and just normal catching up. But as Naruto watched them he thought the two were a little too comfortable with each other. Naruto also found out that Ino and Shikamaru were also really good friends when they were younger and just hadn't been in contact recently and that Hinata who was really good friends with TenTen was dating her cousin Neji…..what a small world.

As Sakura, and Ino talked to each other Kiba slowly joined there conversation along with Shika and TenTen and even Sasuke would give an imput once ina while.

This left Hinata and Naruto out of the loop of conversation, this was Naruto's chance to make his move. But Hinata made the first move to talk to him.

"Hey Naruto was it, I really like your tattoo's…d-do you mind if I um look at them?" She asked moving back to sit next to him with this cute blush on her face. How could he say no to that?

Getting flustered himself, Naruto responded feeling his own ears get somewhat warm.

"Ua ya sure I don't mind at all." Pushing up his sleeve more.

She held his arm one at a time looking up and down and both his sleeves tracing occasionally on certain parts.

"Wow theses are amazing, did you draw them yourself?" She asked still looking at the artwork.

"Ya I did actually but Sasuke here did some of them for me and the other smaller one are just some I started getting when I wanted to get tattoo's to seem older than I was hahaha."

"That's amazing I really like them a lot, I only have one so far." Saying that was like dropping a bomb on Naruto, here was this cute girl who Kiba was saying would not be interested in a guy like him and she herself has a tattoo.

"Really?! Can I see if you don't mind, I mean I _did_ show you mine now show me yours." He ended with a flirty smile and a wink; I guess the alcohol was making him braver by the second.

Her laughter filled the air, and damn was it intoxicating.

"Well when you put it like that I guess I have no choice." Turning around she lifted her hair behind her right ear to reveal a black and grey rose tucked perfectly behind her ear. Now if its one thing Naruto like besides tattoo's it was secret tattoo's, tattoos where they could be hidden but seen at the same time.

"That's really nicely done, ya know to be honest you don't really seem like the type to have a tattoo."

"I know I get that a lot but I really don't care what people have to say except my cousin I know you know him so please to tell."

"No worries it'll be our secret" Naruto ended with another flirtatious wink and Hinata's laughter filled the air again. For the rest of the night everyone in the group laughed and talked while Naruto got to know more and more about Hinata. By the end of the night they are siting so close there was no room to slide a piece of paper between them.

"Come Romeo we got head home." Said Sasuke gesturing to Naruto to get up so they could leave.

"Ya come on Hinata say goodbye to your boyfriend." Teased Ino as she walked passed her.

"Oh come on Ino don't tease her you know how embarssed she gets." Added TentTen.

"Ya, that's why it's fun!"

Naruto and Hinata walked out together with the group going in font of them.

"So I guess I'll see you later, maybe?" Naruto asked with a blush forming on his face, part of it was from the clod the other from the girl of his dreams looking up at him up sweetly. Finally standing he noticed the height difference, and DAMN was she tiny compared to him, and she was wearing heels, but that just made her even cutter.

"Ya, oh her let me give you my number." She wrote it down on a napkin she found in her purse.

"Thanks I'll call you ya?"

"Hahaha you better Naruto Uzumaki." She ended with a kiss on his cheek leaving him speechless.

Behind her she could her the girls giving her catcalls and whistling.

"Oh shut up, but I'll see you later Naruto I had a lot of fun thank you." Ending her sentence and making it back over to her friends who he could her were still giving her a hard time.

"Come on Naruto lets go already I wanna get home!" Yelled Sasuke getting in to his car and turning to key in the, ignition starting it up so he could turn on the heater.

"Ya Im comin' Im comin'." Getting in Sasuke's Honda civic.

While Sasuke turned out of the parking lot getting on to the street Naruto thought back to his night and the events that played out. 'Hu I now know why I would want to live to be 100'.


End file.
